christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Yokkaichi, Mie
| official_name = | native_name = }}}} | native_name_lang = ja | settlement_type = Special city | image_skyline =Yokkaichi City Office.jpg | imagesize = | image_alt = | image_caption = Yokkaichi City Hall | image_flag = Flag of Yokkaichi, Mie.svg | flag_alt = | image_seal = Emblem of Yokkaichi, Mie.svg | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | image_blank_emblem = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Yokkaichi in Mie Prefecture Ja.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Yokkaichi in Mie Prefecture | pushpin_map = Japan | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | coordinates = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Japan | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_type2 = Prefecture | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name1 = Kansai, Tōkai | subdivision_name2 = Mie Prefecture | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Tomohiro Mori | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 206.44 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 306107 | population_as_of = August 2015 | population_footnotes = | population_density_km2 = 1480 | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = Japan Standard Time | utc_offset1 = +9 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code = | area_code_type = | blank_name_sec1 = City Symbols | blank1_name_sec1 = - Tree | blank1_info_sec1 = Cinnamomum camphora | blank_name_sec2 = Phone number | blank_info_sec2 = 059-354-8244 | blank1_name_sec2 = Address | blank1_info_sec2 = 1-5 Suwa-chō, Yokkaichi-shi, Mie-ken 510-8601 | website = | footnotes = | blank2_name_sec1 = - Flower | blank2_info_sec1 = Salvia splendens | blank3_name_sec1 = -Bird | blank3_info_sec1 = Black-headed gull | blank4_name_sec1 = | blank4_info_sec1 = | blank5_name_sec1 = | blank5_info_sec1 = | blank6_name_sec1 = | blank6_info_sec1 = | blank7_name_sec1 = | blank7_info_sec1 = }} Yokkaichi is a Japanese city in Mie Prefecture on the island of Honshū. It is a port near Nagoya. It has been recognized as a special city since 2000.Jacobs, A.J. "Japan's Evolving Nested Municipal Hierarchy: The Race for Local Power in the 2000s," Urban Studies Research (2011), Table 3; retrieved 2012-12-18. History In the Edo period, Yokkaichi-juku was 43rd of the 53 shogunate-maintained waystations (shuku-eki) along the Tōkaidō road which connected Edo and Kyoto.Nussbaum, Louis-Frédéric. (2005). [https://books.google.com/books?id=p2QnPijAEmEC&pg=PA973&dq= "Tōkaidō" ] in Japanese Encyclopedia, p. 973. In 1936, Yokkaichi hosted an international trade fair called "Exposition of Yokkaichi City".Museum of Fine Arts, Boston, "Exposition of Yokkaichi City"; retrieved 2012-4-20. Sister cities Yokkaichi has 2 sister cities. * Long Beach, California (USA) - Since October 7, 1963 * Tianjin (China) - Since October 28, 1980 People from Yokkaichi *Katsuya Okada - Foreign Affairs Minister *Takuya Okada - past chairman of AEON Group *Katsuaki Watanabe - president of Toyota Motor Corporation Gallery File:Tokaido43 Yokkaichi.jpg|Yokkaichi rest stop by Hiroshige, ukiyo-e woodblock print c. 1830s File:Yokkaichi Grater Expo in 1936.jpg|Exposition of Yokkaichi City, 1936 File:20090523四日市港第二埠頭.JPG|Yokkaichi port, 2009 Related pages * The Fifty-three Stations of the Tōkaidō References Other websites * Yokkaichi City website * Hiroshige prints, Yokkaichi Category:Cities in Japan Category:Settlements in Mie Prefecture